


What’s in a name?

by Callmedale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Introspective Kagami Tsurugi, Kagami Appreciation Week, Kagami Appreciation Week 2020, Supportive Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, kagami appreciation week day 3 friends and family, let kagami have friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Kagami Tsurugi contemplates the meaning of her own name and what she means to others
Kudos: 18





	What’s in a name?

The name Tsurugi meant a lot of things, it was a legacy of warriors and samurai, and a line of quality sword smiths, it meant makers of fine automobiles, it meant luxurious cars that drive themselves, it meant advancements in computer technology, it meant the family behind one of Japan’s wealthiest companies, it meant a strong tradition of skill and perfection in everything, and it meant a teacher raising their voice at her whenever she fell short of that perfection… it meant, it meant “Sword”, it was just the Japanese word for sword. Kagami’s name had a lot of meaning to a lot of people but to her it was becoming like a word that gets said so much that it lost any semblance of meaning. The business was practically meaningless to her, the family history sometimes felt like fairy tales that get retold so much that they blur into nothingness, and the constant pursuit of perfection was obviously taking a toll on her self perception if getting Akumatized twice was any sign. But regardless of what her name meant to herself or to the world it seemed to take on new life whenever her new friends used it.They didn’t often use her family name when speaking with her, but when they did it always felt so different. 

She first noticed at a fencing match, she’d only been expecting D’Argencourt to shout over a bit of coaching here and there as he went from match to match advising the students who needed more help than herself, but then in the midst of her first match of the tournament there came a cry of, “Tsurugi!” from somewhere amidst the stands. It was so random that she almost took a hit when she instinctively started to turn and look for who’d said it. The rest of the match took longer than it should have as she kept trying to filter out who was speaking amongst the voices in the crowd that she could hear through her helmet. But her opponent gave her very few gaps for looking away but each time she heard it she was pulled out of the fight for just enough of a moment to miss her mark. 

She’d chided Adrien for smaller mistakes, Kagami knew better than to let herself fall to distractions, with another strike parried she struck back at her opponent with a swift ripost finally getting that final point and getting to leave her match and investigate. 

She looked towards the bleachers, usually sparsely filled with a few parents here and there and some other fencers watching in between their own matches to find to her surprise, the unusually loud culprits with a banner bearing her name. 

The first one she recognized was Marinette, obviously, then she recognized some of the girls from when they had all gotten together to make sweets before Valentine’s Day. She guessed that it was probably Rose who made the more high pitched cheers earlier, she remembered her specifically from when they started baking that day but she also knew Rose had the voice for it after seeing her band. She’d recognized the rest of the group from that group chat that they’d had set up to support Adrien, and honestly when she saw a few of them before her match she’d guessed that they were here for him once again. She wondered a bit if they’d be there to cheer the two of them on until she noticed Adrien was among her cheer section as well, already done with his matches for the day. They’d done this for her, when they shouted her name there was none of that history, or reverence, or branding, it was all about  _ her. _

Her name meant a lot of things, today it was a battle cry. 


End file.
